The Passing Night: The Death of Remus
by ChaoRinshen
Summary: Another part of my ongoing series. Chisame discovers she is sleep walking and is haunted by what she does while asleep. Something inside of her is trying to wake up. Rated for violence and blood.


**Hey all, back with another installment of The Passing Night. This one's about Chisame, as promised and I tried to make it a little creepier than the last one. I've had the idea for this for a really long time, but had to wait for the propper inspiration to write it. That inspiration finally came when I saw the move Black Swan a few days ago. It was awsome! Any way, here it is.**

The Passing Night: The Death of Remus

It was 10:30 P.m., Thursday, and Chisame Hasegawa was in trouble. It was not a feeling she was used to, with her attempts to keep all aspects of her life utterly and unbearable normal. However, she was begining to fear that it was a feeling she would soon grow acustomed to. After all, she was the partner of a 10 year-old mage in training. Still, recently, the confusion and trauma of her adventures with Negi-sensei had paled in comparison with her nightly escapades. Now, if only she could remember what those were. It had started almost a week ago. She had awoken one morning, to discover that she was wearing one of her cosplay outfits. Although she certainly didn't remember going to sleep in it, she had simply decided that her lack of memory was due to exaustion from school and magic training. That explanation would have satisfied her, if the same thing hadn't occured the next morning. Chisame, always logical, knew that it was highly unlikely that she had passed out while cosplaying twice without remembering it. It was then that she had recalled a few instances of sleep walking in her childhood. Clearly, she was under more stress than she thought if she was bringing back such an old habbit. So, all she had to do was take it easy, right?

Apparently not. Two days later, she had awoken in the middle of the night outside of her dorm room. She had snuck back in (thankfully, Hakase spent most nights at the robotics lab) and quickly changed back into her normal clothes. Why was it that every time she sleep walked, she also changed clothes. It was a mystery she would spend all of thenext day pondering. When school ended, she came straight home and looked up sleep walking remedies on the internet. Most of the suggestions involved relaxation, so, right before bed, Chisame took a nice, warm bath. She realized that she hadn't had much of a chance to update her site and wondered if maybe that might be affecting her. So she took a few photos, uploaded them and updated her blog. Then she settled down for what she hoped would be a night of uninterupted sleep. No such luck. Something woke her up at 1: 46. In hind sight, it seemed likely that she must have bumbed her knee against her bedside table. Still, such a thing hardly seems important when you wake up in the middle of the night to find youself covered in blood.

It was in her hair, on her hands, on the beautiful dress she had worn only a few hours before for one of her new pictures. After she calmed down from her initial pannic, she guessed that she must have hurt herself sleep walking and rushed to the shower to clean the wound. A wound which, she discovered after a thorough examination of her body, did not exist. There were a few scrape marks on her left arm, but they hadn't even broken the skin. Besides that, there was nothing. Chisame Hasegawa, internet idol and self-proclaimed most average person on the planet, had come home with someone elses blood on her. She didn't sleep again that night and stayed home from school the next day. She used to make a habbit of skipping school with the excuse of being sick, but she hadn't done that in a while. Apparently it had been long enough for her absence to be considered odd, because Negi-sensei stopped by after school hours to see how she was feeling and even Hakase dropped in for a few minutes. She told them both that she must have caught a cold and she was certain she'd be back in school tomorrow. However, she wasn't so sure she would be. All she knew was that she didn't want to fall alseep again. So she tried to stay awake all night. She didn't make it, of course, the stress had exausted her and she conked out at a depressingly early 9:00.

She had awoken a few moments ago. The blood was there again and a knife too. Why, why was she covered in blood and holding a knife. She didn't know, she couldn't focus. This wasn't like the other times. She hadn't really fully woken up. Instead, it seemed like reallity was a dream and she was stuggling to wake up into another world. "Yes, let me wake up. I deserve it." said a voice. She looked around for the speaker, but found no one. She was sitting in the courtyard outside of the dorms. She rose to her feet and started to head toward her room, moving slowly, like a zombie. Suddenly, she felt the strangest urge to go somewhere else, to go to one of the other dorm rooms. "Yes, that's where she is. That's where I have to go to wake up." said the same voice from before. Again, Chisame saw no one but herself, yet she felt as if a presence was guiding her to the other room. She entered the dorm building and climbed the stairs, a sense of contentment and euphoria coming over her. When she saw the door to the desired room, her heart beat a little faster. In the quiet of the building, she was almost afraid someone would hear it.

She tested the knob and found that the door wasn't locked. Hardly any of the students locked their doors because the only other people around were teachers and fellow students. Quietly, she crept toward the bunk bed in the far corner. On the bottom bunk was a sleeping girl who she barely recognised. As she leaned down to look at her, she could sware she saw the other girl's eyes flutter open. "Yes, they did. She knows. She knows we're here and what we have to do. We must silence her!" said the voice. Chisame didn't look this time. Even if she couldn't see them, there was someone there. Someone familiar. 'But, I can't. She hasn't done anything to me.' Chisame thought. The voice laughed in her head. "Yes, she hasn't yet. She will though, just like all the other. They all hate you Chisame, because you're ugly. Because of your glasses and your acne, and your teeth. You're ugly and they all know it." 'Shut up! I am the most beautiful woman on the entire net!' Chisame thought. Without even realizing it, she brought the knife up and slammed it down onto the sleeping girl's head. It pierced through her skull and she only had time to open her eyes before she died. A few drops of her blood splattered Chisame's face and she felt better.

Now she turned her attention to the girl on the top bunk and sucked in a sharp breath. This one, she recognised. It was one of those spoiled brats from class 3-E. She had tripped Chisame in the bathroom once and made her break her glasses, then pretended it was all an accident. "Yes, she's the one we're here for. She humiliated Chiu. This pathetic bitch tripped Chiu and got her clothes all dirty. Only by making her dirty can we truly heal." said the voice. Chisame lifted the knife, but hesitated. It was true that she had often thought about getting revenge on this girl and many of her other tormentors. Recently though, she had come to realize that spiteful feelings like that only served to make her feel more worthless. As absurd as it sounded, becoming part of Negi-sensei's group had helped her to move past that. "No, I won't do it. I'm not going to hurt this girl just because she hurt me. I'm better than that." The voice in her head shreaked with laughter. "You! You think I wan't you to stab her because she hurt YOU? Who cares about you, little Chisame? You're nothing. I'm the one they all love, I'm the most beautiful woman on the net."

Sudenly the girl's eyes flew open and she screamed. Chisame realized in one, sick instant that the girl on the bed was her. Some how, she was laying there, screaming. She could see herself standing over the bed with the knife, covered in blood. Except, that it wasn't her, she was on the bed. The girl in front of her had the most familiar smile, one she had seen only in photographs. It creased ever so slightly across the smooth, perfect skin of her face, a drop of blood slowly dribbling into her mouth. Only one person in the world was that beautiful, Chiu. "W-why are you doing this?" Chisame screamed as she struggled to get up from the bed. Some invisable force seemed to be holding her down. "Because you are so imperfect." said Chiu, her beauty making her look all the more terrible. "Because only one of us can rule here, in this body, little Chisame. And it is going to be ME." With that she brought the knife down. She stabbed and slashed and hacked. Chisame screamed and screamed and screamed. Strangely though, she didn't feel any pain, only a sense that she was slipping away. "Yes, go away. It's my time now and I'm ready for the world to love me." said Chiu. 'I don't want to go,' Chisame thought, but she couldn't help it. She was so tired, after all, and it was Chiu's time to wake up.

**So, please tell me what you thought of it. Was it creepy enough? Was it too confusing? Should I go back to writing stories about things like rape and abuse. I probably will write some more of those in this series, they won't all be about psychopaths. Don't quite know who the next story will be about, possibly Akira. Untill then, see you on the flip side!**


End file.
